


Inseguridad

by mooncraterbunny



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Creek, No tengan fe en este fic, Painfully old fanfic, Pero le tengo cariño a la ship, Unhealthy dumbasses, asi que esto es todo lo que rescataré de mi cuenta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncraterbunny/pseuds/mooncraterbunny
Summary: Advertencias: Slash (Crenny), OOC, rompo el canon. Esto contiene lenguaje vulgar y relaciones poco saludables.Disclaimer: South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 5





	Inseguridad

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Slash (Crenny), OOC, rompo el canon. Esto contiene lenguaje vulgar y relaciones poco saludables.  
> Disclaimer: South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

**1**

Craig no lo estaba mirando a la cara cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—A ver…— Antes de que Kenny pudiera decir “Déjame adivinar” Craig siguió solo.

—Tenemos que romper.

—Esta es la tercera vez que rompes conmigo, imbécil.

Tal vez debieron haberse sentado a hablar del tema desde el inicio, pero Tucker no sabía que quería y McCormick, en silencio, estaba horriblemente asustado de que lo descubriera. _(El mundo estaba en su contra, familia y amigos, incluso esas condenadas asiáticas.)_

—¿Qué estamos rompiendo, igualmente? Nunca le dijiste a nadie más que a tu cuy que salimos.— Dolió más decirlo de lo que demostró.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo que eventualmente rompieron cuando ambos se fueron en direcciones distintas. Nunca lo hablarían como se debía.

**2**

La segunda conversación fue dos días después.

—No sé, tal vez lo quiero.

—¿De verdad?

Por poco le salió quebrado.

—Sí. Creo que sí.

—Ah.

No siguieron hablando. Kenny se aferró a la duda del “creo” como si fuese todo lo que le quedaba para seguir viviendo. Craig perdía la suya porque esa misma duda estaba acabando con su vida.

**3**

Había pasado casi una semana. No tenían clases juntos ese día, se encontraron en un pasillo por casualidad y la duda a la que el corazón de McCormick se había agarrado con fiereza le dio un empujoncito a su propio coraje.

Perder era más que vacilar.

—Oye.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero. — _(Y estoy seguro. ¿Por qué tú no?)_

Tucker se fue casi corriendo.

**4**

A las dos semanas, el mundo se había adaptado rápida y felizmente a que Craig y Tweek estaban en una relación.

—Creo que…

—¿Romper? ¿Por cuarta vez?

—Tómatelo en serio, Kenny.

Lo vio venir apenas le miró a los ojos. Habían sido unos días jodidísimos de incertidumbre, de dar vueltas con él en un estúpido círculo de “No sé” porque Tucker era incapaz de crecer un par y no ceder ante la presión.

Lo convenció de que iba a resolverlo.

Pero si el mundo entero dice muchas veces una mentira, acaba volviéndose una verdad.

—Estoy seguro… de que te quiero.

—Sí, era obvio. No sé cómo hemos estado en esta idiotez por tanto tiempo.— Trató de disimular, antes de colgársele y abrazarlo hasta que doliera. —Dios, te odio, eres un idiota. Hubiera sido más gentil dispararme un láser y dejarme caer muerto ahí mismo.

—Lo siento. Acabo de encontrar mis cojones.— Y se sentía culpable. Una mentira nace y muere como tal pero casi se la tragó y la transformó en una verdad a medias. Se auto-despreciaba por ello. McCormick no merecía tal cosa. —Y… Definitivamente lo voy a solucionar. Porque te quiero a ti.

Ninguno llegó a clase, ni a casa, por el resto del día.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas/Extras: ¡Crenny para el alma! Porque la pareja está más muerta que mis aspiraciones en la vida y, a pesar de todo, la sigo amando.
> 
> 01/04/20: Mudanza de Ffnet. Fic originalmente publicado 12/01/18.


End file.
